pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS082
Treść Część 1 Nasi bohaterowie z nieco mieszanymi uczuciami wrócili do Centrum Pokemon po zakończeniu drugiej rundy Srebrnej Konferencji. Zamierzali się pożegnać z przegranymi, którzy zamierzali opuścić już Płaskowyż Indygo i udać się w dalszą podróż - Na razie Joshua. Powodzenia w dalszej podróży – powiedział do niego Cole i podał mu dłoń. - Dzięki, tobie również. Wygraj tą ligę! – powiedział do niego Joshua, po czym podał rękę innym trenerom i odszedł. - Carol, Emanuel, wy też idziecie? – zapytała ich smutna Lyra - Taaaak, razem wyruszamy do regionu Hoenn – odpowiedział jej Emanuel - To świetnie! Może się tam spotkamy, co? – zapytała ich Lyra, a oni bardzo się ucieszyli - Możesz podróżować z nami! – powiedział do niej wesoło Carol. Lyra spojrzała na nich i na Cola i Lucasa. - A więc zostańcie do końca ligi, wtedy razem wyruszymy – zaproponowała Lyra, a jej przyszli towarzysze się zgodzili. - Wyruszam teraz do regionu Sinnoh. Mam nadzieję, że tam mi się powiedzie – rzekł Paul rozmawiając z Zackiem. Paul również pożegnał się z trenerami i odszedł. - Dzięki Naomi za wszystko – rzekła Katie w ich rozmowie – wracam do Sinnoh kontynuować tam podróż. Trzecia odznaka sama się nie zdobędzie, nie ? – powiedziała Katie, po czym uścisnęła wszystkich i pobiegła za Paulem. - My postanowiliśmy, że zostajemy do końca. Oli i ja chcemy zobaczyć, jak poradzicie sobie w kolejnych rundach. Cole, MASZ MI TUTAJ POKONAĆ TEGO DYLANA!!! – nakrzyczała na niego Maya i w tym momencie przez drzwi Centrum Pokemon wszedł Dylan. - Ehehehehe… niezręczna sytuacja – rzekła Maya i czmychnęła czym prędzej na górę. Dylan prychnął pogardliwie, podszedł do Siostry Joy, wyleczył swoje pokemony i również udał się na górę przy okazji uderzając Cola z barku, kiedy przechodził. Kolacja w niewielkim gronie minęła bardzo miło. Po dwóch godzinach nadszedł czas, aby udać się do łóżka. Cole starał się maskować swój strach przed walką z Dylanem. Miał nadzieję, jednak, że uda mu się chociaż godnie przegrać. - Cole, nie godnie przegrać, tylko WYGRAĆ z podniesioną głową! Przecież musimy się spotkać w finale – rzekła do niego Lyra, kiedy wchodzili po schodach. Cole mruknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi i wszedł do ich pokoju. Noc minęła szybko i zanim Cole dobrze zasnął, już musiał się budzić. Pogoda na dworze była piękna, jednak Cole wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. - Cole, co jest z tobą! Wyglądasz jak Zombie! – powiedział do niego Volt na powitanie. Trener usiadł przy stole i o mało co nie usnął nad miską płatków. - Wstawaj! – krzyknęła do niego Lyra i potrząsnęła nim. Miska z mlekiem wylała się na stół. - Idź wypić kawę, liga rozpoczyna się za godzinę! – krzyknęła do niego Lyra. Rzeczywiście, zegar wskazywał pierwszą. CZYLI NAPRAWDĘ ZASNĄŁ! Otrząsnął się i szybko zaparzył sobie kawę. Za 10 minut Lyra wyciągnęła go na arenę. - Witamy państwa podczas ćwierć finałów Srebrnej Konferencji! – krzyknął Freddie O’Martin - Tak, tak, tak… to już ćwierćfinały, a więc już nie długo, bo za dwa dni wyłonimy naszego finalistę! – krzyknął Lance na cały regulator - Lance, nie wybiegaj tak daleko w przyszłość. Dzisiaj ósemka trenerów stoczy cztery bitwy. Przypomnijmy jeszcze kolejność: * Cole VS Dylan * Naomi VS Alex * Damian VS Lyra * Lenroc VS Zack - Czas więc na walki. Pierwsi zmierzą się Cole i Dylan na trawiastym polu bitwy! – krzyknął Freddie, a Cole i Dylan ustawili się po przeciwnych stronach - Powodzenia… - rzekł do niego Cole - Przyda Ci się – odburknął mu Dylan. Cole strasznie się stresował. Momentalnie jego senność ustała, a nastąpiła ją strach i adrenalina. Był w pełni gotowy na tę bitwę. Przez całą noc myślał nad składem do tej bitwy. W końcu wpadł na doskonały pomysł, który zamierzał zrealizować. Cole usłyszał gwizdek sędziego oraz okrzyk, który informował o tym, że walka się rozpoczęła. Wyciągnął pierwszy pokeball. - Noctowl naprzód! – krzyknął Cole - Ampharos pokaż się! – powiedział Dylan. W pierwszym starciu tracił Cole, ponieważ elektryczny Ampharos miał przewagę nad latającym Noctowlem. - Noctowl podmuch wiatru! – krzyknął Cole. Pokemon Dylana powrócił się do pokeballa. Na jego miejsce wyskoczył Muk. - Muk trujące kolce! – krzyknął Dylan. Zagranie było całkiem przemyślane, nie minęła jeszcze minuta walki, a Cole już skrzywił się z niezadowolenia. - Noctowl powietrzny atak! – krzyknął Cole. Noctowl wzbił się w górę i z wielką prędkością zaczął nacierać na Muka. Gdy jednak uderzył w niego wtopił się w galaretowate ciało pokemona. - Muk, cios ciałem! – krzyknął Dylan. Noctowl został przyciśnięty do ziemi cielskiem Muka. Dodatkowo trujące kolce zaczęły działać na pokemona Cola. - Bomba błotna! – krzyknął Dylan. - Noctowl jest niezdolny do walki. Pierwsze starcie wygrywa Muk – oznajmił sędzia. Tłum zaczął klaskać. - Muk to bardzo silny pokemon. Po ewolucji jego siła o wiele wzrosła i nie da się tak łatwo pokonać. Udowodnił już to we wczorajszej walce z Mayą. – rzekł Lucas do swoich towarzyszy na trybunach. Mina Cola była nietęga. Był to znak, że został wytrącony z równowagi. Ale na samym początku? - Noctowl powrót. Electabuzz pokaż się! – krzyknął Cole. Drugim wyborem Cola był elektryczny Electabuzz. Muk pozostał na polu walki. Trujące kolce wciąż dawały się we znaki pokemonom Cola. Electabuzz gdy stanął na polu bitwy również został zarażony. - Muk, bomba błotna! – krzyknął Dylan - Electabuzz świetlisty ekran! – powiedział Cole. Bomba błotna trafiła w jasny ekran i spłynęła po nim ochraniając Electabuzza. Dylan skrzywił się, jednak po chwili jego grymas twarzy złagodniał. - Muk, ciemna mgła! – krzyknął Dylan. Ciemna mgła spowiła całą arenę. Cole nie widział Electabuzza, a Electabuzz nie widział kompletnie nic. Po chwili usłyszeli donośny ryk Electabuzza. Gdy mgła opadła publiczność ujrzała Electabuzza leżącego pod potężnym Mukiem. Próbował zrzucić go z siebie, jednak ten dzielnie trzymał się podłoża. - ELectabuzz okładaj go pięścią gromu! – krzyknął Cole. Electabuzz jednak nie miał się nawet jak ruszyć, a więc jego ataki były bezcelowe. Dodatkowo efekt trujących kolców się nasilał. Cole zgrzytał zębami w nadziei, że pomoże mu to wymyślić jak wyjść z tej sytuacji. - Spróbuj użyć grzmotu! – krzyknął Cole. Electabuzz naładował swoje czułki i wypuścił ogromną ilość kilowatów w ciało Muka. Pokemon Dylana został porażony nieco, jednak efekt Cola nie zadowolił. Cole nie poddawał się. - Wciąż używaj grzmotu! – krzyczał Cole. Co prawda Muk powoli się męczył, lecz męczył się i Electabuzz. - Electabuzz teraz spróbuj go zrzucić, zbierz wszystkie siły! – krzyknął Cole. Muk nie miał siły, aby atakować i nie słuchał już poleceń Dylana. Electabuzz napinał wszystkie mięśnie ciała, lecz Muk był naprawdę ciężki. Zadanie to nie było na siły pokemona Cola. Co prawda, udało mu się odrobinę podnieść, jednak było to zbyt mało aby się wydostać. - Teraz pięść gromu! – krzyknął Cole. Electabuzz niechętnie uderzył Muka, a ten przewrócił się na drugi bok. Po upadku stało się jasne, że Muk jest niezdolny do walki. Również z wycieczenia upadł i Electabuzz. - Electabuzz i Muk są niezdolni do walki. Drugie starcie kończy się remisem! – powiedział sędzia. W pewnym sensie Cole był zadowolony z siebie, ponieważ udało mu się pokonać pierwszego pokemona Dylana, mimo, że kosztem własnego pokemona. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że Cole wciąż był w tyle. Dylan wybrał do walki Vileplume. - Houndoom naprzód! – krzyknął Cole. Pokemon Cola również został raniony trucizną. Trujące kolce nie ustępowały i stopniowo zmniejszały szanse Cola na wygraną. Jednak walka z trawiastym Vileplumem nie powinna sprawić Houndoomowi problemów. Cole sprawdził dla pewności przeciwnika w pokedexie, ponieważ pierwszy raz widział takiego pokemona POKEDEX - Vileplume burza piaskowa! – krzyknął Dylan. Ogromne piaskowe tornado wyskoczyło z kwiatu Vileplume i spowiło całe pole bitwy gęstą burzą piaskową. Atak ten był bardzo potężny i stopniowo odbierał Houndoomowi punkty życia, podczas gdy większe skałki uderzały w niego raniąc go. Nagle Vileplume zaatakował nasiennym pociskiem. - Houndoom rozbij je ciosem głową! – krzyknął Cole. Houndoom wyrwany z piaskowego transu pobiegł w stronę nadciągającego ataku. Udało mu się przebić przez armięnasion i uderzyć Vileplume. Wtedy to burza ustała. Wciąż jednak pokemon Cola był raniony trucizną. - Vileplume taniec płatków! - krzyknął Dylan. Zapał do walki Houndooma nagle opadł, stał się spokojny i wesoły, nie chciał walczyć. - Houndoom weź się nie wygłupiaj! Użyj miotacza płomieni! – krzyknął Cole. Houndoom potrząsnął głową i użył miotacza płomieni paląc płatki oraz uderzając w Vileplume. - VIleplume kontratakuj słonecznym promieniem! – krzyknął Dylan. Vileplume wystrzelił ogromnym promieniem prosto w Houndooma. - Miotacz płomieni! Broń się! – pokemon Cola kontratakował swoim miotaczem. Po zderzeniu się obydwu ataków powstał niewielki wybuch, który sprawił, że efekt trujących kolców został zneutralizowany. - Pierwszy sukces dla Cola – rzekła zadowolona Lyra - Szybko, to nasza szansa! – krzyknął Cole – Miotacz płomieni! - Vileplume burza piaskowa! – krzyknął Dylan. Atak ten jednak został stłumiony poprzez nadciągający miotacz płomieni. - Vileplume niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Houndoom – powiedział sędzia. Co prawda był to niewielki triumf, jednak podbudował Cola na duchu. Nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać Dylanowi. Te czasy się skończyły, od dzisiaj to on będzie dyktował warunki, a nie Dylan. Zadowolony Cole pogłaskał Houndooma i powrócił go do pokeballa. Część 2 - Powrót Vileplume, Ampharos pokaż się! - Poliwrath liczę na ciebie! - powiedział Cole wybierając swojego wodnego pokemona. - Co ten Cole wyprawia?! Znowu chce wszystko popsuć? – powiedziała zbulwersowana Lyra - On nie chce się pogrążyć. On po prostu ufa swoim pokemonom – powiedział Volt, który dotychczasowo w ciszy i skupieniu wpatrywał się w przebieg walki Cola z Dylanem. Lucas i Lyra spojrzeli na niego. Volt miał rację. Bezgraniczne zaufanie Cola do swoich pokemonów nieraz wpędziło go w kłopoty oraz sprawiło, że przegrywał pojedynki, jednak to przybliżało go do nich i to zawsze też pomagało mu wyratować się z opresji. - Poliwrath lodowa pięść! – krzyknął Cole - Ampharos dziki ładunek! – ataki zderzyły się i ostatecznie to Ampharos przeważył szale i zranił Poliwratha. - A teraz Ampharos piorun! – powiedział Dylan. Poliwrath ponownie oberwał. - Kolejny raz piorun! - Odbij piorun mach ciosem! – siła mach ciosu Poliwratha pozwoliła mu na rozbicie elektrycznego ataku i zneutralizowanie go. Poliwrath zaatakował plaskaniem, a następnie lodową pięścią, co częściowo zamroziło go. Jego ogon był cały w lodzie. Przez to Ampharos tracił równowagę i nie mógł wykonać swoich elektrycznych ataków. - Myślałeś, że to mnie powtrzyma? Moc ziemi! – krzyknął Dylan. Ziemia pod stopami Poliwratha zaczęła pękać. Spanikowany pokemon zaczął się cofać i ostatecznie jednak dał się w działanie mocy ziemi. Dodatkowo jego stopa utknęła w szczelinie, a Poliwrath nie potrafił jej wydostać. - Ampharos solarny promień! – powiedział Dylan. Widać na to czekał przeciwnik Cola od początku tego starcia. Było wiadome co się stanie. Po kilku sekundach ogromny promień wystrzelił w stronę bezbronnego Poliwratha. Pokemon Cola oberwał tak mocno, że wyrwało go z tej szczeliny w której utknął i odrzuciło kilka metrów dalej. - Poliwrath niezdolny do walki. Trzecie zwycięstwo odnotowuje się na koncie Dylana! – powiedział sędzia. Walka była bardzo wyrównana. Zarówno pokemony Dylana, jak i Cola reprezentowały wysoki poziom umiejętności. Widać było, że żaden nie zamierza tak łatwo oddać miejsca w półfinałach o które tak zacięcie walczyli. Cole powrócił swojego pokemona do pokeballa, po czym wybrał do walki kolejnego. - Mismagius naprzód! – krzyknął Cole. Dylana nieco zamurowało, lecz starał się zachować kamienną twarz. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że Misdreavus, którą kiedyś wypuścił ewoluuje. Kamień Półmroku nie występował w Johto, a więc stąd to zaskoczenie nie tylko przeciwnika Cola, ale i całej widowni. Dylan po chwili znowu uśmiechnął się szyderczo. To oznaczało, że coś ma na myśli. - Powrót. Weavile pokaż się! – powiedział Dylan z głupawym uśmieszkiem. Publiczność ponownie zainteresowała się niespotykanymi pokemonami. Cole również był zaskoczony. Pierwszy raz widział takiego pokemona. Wyciągnął pokedex i go sprawdził. POKEDEX - Niesamowite wydarzenie! Podczas konferencji Ligi Johto odbywającej się w Kanto będą walczyły między sobą dwa pokemony z regionu Sinnoh! Niebywałe! – powiedział Lance. Pojedynek zapowiadał się naprawdę ciekawie. Na twarzy Mismagius malowała się chęć zemsty. Była pełna sił i wigoru do bitwy. - Weavile nocne cięcie! - Mismagius fala szoku! – Fala szoku pomknęła w stronę Weavile i sparaliżowała go jednocześnia zadając mu obrażenia. W połowie skoku Weavile został nią trafiony po czym upadł na ziemię z łoskotem. W Mismagius zebrała się ogromna siła. - Mismagius, psycho promień! – krzyknął Cole. Kolejny silny atak trafił w Weavile i… nic mu się nie stało. Pokemon ten był odporny na ataki psychiczne. Weavile wstał i uśmiechnął się wojowniczo, po czym zaatakował odłamkami lodu. Mismagius dzielnie ich unikała, lecz w końcu Weavile udało się celnie w nią trafić. Szybko się otrząsnęła i zaatakowała go falą szoku. Gdy Weavile ponownie wstał i zaatakował metalowym pazurem, Mismagius ponownie trafiła go falą szoku. Pokemon Dylana był już na skraju wykończenia, kiedy użył lodowego wiatru. Mismagius zaczęła wtedy szybko wirować, aby nie dać się zamrozić. Udało jej się, po czym zaatakowała magicznym liściem ostatecznie pokonując Weavile. - Brawo Mismagius! – krzyknęła Lyra z trybun. - No i mamy trzy do trzech dla obydwu rywali. Walka jest naprawdę wyrównana. – powiedział Freddie O’Martin. - Powrót… Ampharos pokaż się! –powiedział Dylan. Już trzeci raz w tej bitwie używał Ampharosa. Jak dotychczas go nie zawiódł. - Mismagius magiczny liść! – powiedział Cole. Atak Mismagius został rozbity przez dziki ładunek z którym Mismagius nie mogła się mierzyć. - Ampharos solarny promień! - Mismagius psycho promień! – powiedział Cole. Dwa ataki o wielkiej mocy zderzyły się i próbowały przeważyć, który z nich jest silniejszy. Początkowo wygrywał Ampharos, jednak dzięki determinacji Mismagius to psycho promień przebił się przez solarny promień i trafił prosto w Ampharosa sprawiając, że ten stał się niezdolny do walki. Cole wreszcie wykształcił sobie przewagę nad Dylanem. Pytanie tylko jak długo uda mu się ją utrzymać. - Powrót Ampharos. Machamp naprzód! – krzyknął Dylan. A więc jego Machoke również ewoluował. Widać było, że Dylan sporo trenował przed ligą, aby ewoluować te wszystkie pokemony. - Machamp cios dynama! – powiedział Dylan. Po tym jednym ciosie Mismagius upadła na ziemię. - Mismagius, nie! – krzyknął Cole. Jego pokemon był bardzo słaby, jednak Mismagius starała się wciąż podnieść i walczyć. - Cóż za żałosny widok… Machamp złap ją i użyj witalnego rzutu! – Machamp złapał bezlitośnie bezbronną Mismagius i bez skrupułów rzucił nią o ścianę. Mismagius odbiła się z hukiem o nią i wylądowała na ziemi niezdolna do walki. Cole ponownie stracił przewagę. Dylan znowu uśmiechnął się i wycofał Machampa do pokeballa. - Chikorita, teraz ty będziesz walczyć. Do boju! – powiedział Cole. - Quilava pokaż się! – krzyknął Dylan. To będzie starcie dwóch odwiecznych rywali i wrogów. Już od pierwszego spotkania musieli toczyć między sobą bitwy. Od początku pałali do siebie nienawiścią tak samo, jak ich trenerzy. Teraz czekało ich ostateczne starcie, starcie od którego wiele zależało. Nadszedł czas na wielką walkę. Cole wiedział, że Dylan wybierze do walki przeciwko jego Chikoricie Quilavę. Zamierzał ostatecznie pogrążyć jego startera. Tym razem miało być inaczej, tym razem to Quilava miała zostać pokonana i wgnieciona w ziemię. Ten czas nadszedł w tej sekundzie. Część 3 - Quilava miotacz płomieni! – krzyknął Dylan - Chikorita Solarny promień! – walka od początku rozpoczęła się ostro. Obydwie ze stron użyły swoich najsilniejszych ataków, aby tylko dopaść przeciwnika i go jak najszybciej znokautować. Ataki zderzyły się i zneutralizowały. - Chikorita, kule energii! – krzyknął Cole - Quilava rozbijaj je walką wręcz! – krzyknął Dylan. Quilava stanął na dwóch łapach i zręcznie zaczął rozbijać kule energii. - A teraz Quilava miotacz płomieni! – krzyknął Dylan - Chikorita użyj świetlistego ekranu! – powiedział Cole. Miotacz płomieni uderzył z wielką siłą w świetlisty ekran i rozproszył się. Chikorita naprawdę dobrze broniła się przed niekorzystnymi dla niej ognistymi atakami. - A teraz Quilava Ognisty kieł! – Quilava podbiegła pod Chikoritę i jej świetlisty ekran i tam przebiła się ognistym kłem przez niego, a potem zaatakowała walką wręcz mocno raniąc Chikoritę. - Mówiłem Ci, że ten chłystek nic nie zdziała. Nie jest niczego warta. Przejrzyj wreszcie na oczy i się poddaj – powiedział Dylan pogardliwie. - Ja i Chikorita nigdy się nie poddamy. Bo… bo między nami jest coś, czego nie ma między tobą a Quilavą – prawdziwa przyjaźć… a myślę, że mogę to nazwać również… miłością. Ty nie szanujesz Quilavy, nie doceniasz jej. Czy kiedykolwiek jej podziękowałeś? Pochwaliłeś? – po raz pierwszy było widać po Dylanie, że jest naprawdę zmieszany. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, patrzył oniemiały na Cola. - No właśnie… tak myślałem, że nie rozumiesz sensu tych słów… - powiedział Cole podsumowując to. Quilava sam, bez żadnego rozkazu zaatakował Chikoritę miotaczem płomieni. Dylan wciąż myślał intensywnie. Chikorita mocno oberwała. Była naprawdę wykończona. Leżąc na ziemi podniosła nieco główkę patrząc swoimi szerokimi oczyma na Cola i po chwili… zaczęła świecić na biało… jaśniała… nigdy w życiu Cole się tego nie spodziewał. Miał mieszane uczucia, nie wiedział co ma robić. Był zdezorientowany. - NIEEEEEEEE! – po chwili krzyknął Cole. Chikorita powoli przestawała błyszczeć. Światło ustawało, ona wciąż pozostała taka sama, niezmienna… Spojrzała zaskoczonym wzrokiem na Cola. Wtedy to zrozumiała, że jej trener wcale nie chciał, aby ewoluowała. - Dowiedziemy, że nawet bez ewolucji uda Ci się go pokemonać. Nam uda się pokonać ich… - powiedział cicho. Chikorita odrzekła mu tylko – Chikooo?. Po czym wstała, otrzepała się z kurzu gotowa walczyć. Był to niezwykły widok. Cała publiczność wstała z miejsc bijąc brawo Chikoricie. Cole czuł się wspaniale. Czuł że ma nowy przypływ energii – i on, i jego pokemon. Czuł tą niesamowitą więź, która ich łączyła. Wzajemnie się uzupełniali, doskonale się rozumieli, przyjaciele na całe życie. Widać było, że Dylanowi mina zrzedła. Sam nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Widać było, że otwierał usta, jednak brakowało głosu, brakowało słów, brakował sensu… - Chikorita Solarny promień! – powiedział w końcu Cole. Dylan nie reagował, nic nie mówił. Quilava sama nie wiedziała co ma robić. Solarny promień – największy, jaki dotąd wystrzeliła Chikorita pomknął w stronę zdezorientowanej Quilavy. Wielki błysk ogarnął całą arenę. - Quilava niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Chikorita! – powiedział sędzia. Publiczność ponownie wstała z miejsc bijąc brawo Chikoricie. Było to niezwykłe doświadczenie dla ich obojga – dla pokemona i trenera. - On miał rację… nigdy Ci nie podziękowałem, przepraszam. Quilava dziękuję za ten pojedynek. Dobrze się spisałeś, odpocznij – powiedział Dylan cicho. Otrząsnęli się, przecież to nie był koniec bitwy. Wciąż Dylanowi pozostał jeszcze jeden pokemon, podobnie jak Colowi. To nie był jeszcze koniec Dylana. - To było takie… piękne – rzekła Lyra cicho - Ale to jeszcze nie koniec, chociaż już by się wydawało, że tak. Cole musi jeszcze pokonać Machampa, który niewiele walczył i jest jeszcze pełen sił. – powiedział Lucas spoglądając troskliwie w stronę pola bitwy. - Aż trudno to przyznać, ale otworzyłeś mi oczy Cole… ale to nie zmienia faktu, że miejsce w półfinałach jest tylko jedno dla nas dwóch, a ja zamierzam o nie jeszcze walczyć. A więc Machamp wybieram cię! – krzyknął Dylan. Cole uśmiechnął się tylko. Nareszcie udało im się znaleźć nić porozumienia. Z wrogów pozostali już tylko rywalami. - Chikorita powrót. Musisz odpocząć. Houndoom naprzód! – powiedział Cole. To był ostatni pokemon Cola, który jeszcze miał resztki sił, aby zmierzyć się z Machampem. - Houndoom kula cienia! - Machamp cios dynama! – krzyknął Dylan. Cios dynama rozbił kulę cienia i trafił w Houndooma. Houndoom jednak kontratakował szybko ciosem głową. Sprawiło to jednak, że stał się nieco zdezorientowany i przy kolejnym ataku kulą cienia wystrzelił ją sobie w stopę. - Machamp witalny cios! - Nie daj mu się do siebie zbliżyć! Miotacz płomieni! – tym razem Houndoomowi udało się przeciwstawić złej zmianie statusu i celnie trafić w pokemona przeciwnika. Houndoom trzymał Machampa na dystans, aby ten nie mógł zrealizować żadnego swojego ataku fizycznego, a były to przecież wszystkie z jego zasobu umiejętności. - Machamp, użyj ciosu karate! - Houndoom hiper promień! – krzyknął Cole. Nie był to oczywiście zbytnio przemyślany ruch, pomimo że silny. Hiper promień nie zadał zbytnich obrażeń walczącemu Machampowi. Machamp wykorzystał tę chwilę nieuwagi i zaatakował ciosem dynama. - Macham teraz krzyżowy cios! - Houndoom używaj miotacza płomieni! – powiedział Cole. Houndoom znowu nie pozwalał Machampowi zbliżać się do siebie. Machamp jednak starał się za wszelką cenę dotrzeć do Houndooma mimo obrażeń zadawanych przez miotacz płomieni. W końcu los obrócił się dla Cola w tym starciu. Machamp został poparzony i regularnie był raniony przez poparzenie. Wykorzystał to i zaatakował ciosem głową, a następnie wypuścił serię kuli cienia. Machamp przewrócił się na plecy. Po chwili niestety Machamp znowu wstał. - Machamp Krzyżowy cios! - HOundoom cios głową! – dwa pokemony ustawiły się na dwóch końcach areny. Powoli rozpędzały się, nabierając prędkości. Nacierały wprost na siebie. Dla wszystkich było już wiadome, że to ich ostatnie ataki w tym starciu. Za chwilę miało się wyjaśnić, które z nich stanie się niezdolne do walki. Biegły i biegły, nagle BUM Zderzyły się. Ogromna chmura kurzu zaległa na arenie unosząc się przez kilkadziesiąt sekund. W końcu kurz opadł… obydwa pokemony stały w miejscu. Serce Cola jak i publiczności waliło mocno. Po chwili… Houndoom upadł na ziemię. - Houndoom jest niezdolny… - rzekł sędzia nie kończąc, ponieważ Machamp również upadł na ziemię – a więc Houndoom i Machamp są niezdolni do walki. Dylan nie ma już pokemonów, które mogłyby walczyć, a więc w tym starciu ogłaszam remis, a całą bitwę wygrywa Cole z New Bark Town, który jest naszym pierwszym półfinalistą! – krzyknął sędzia. Tłum zaczął wiwatować. Cole o mało co się nie popłakał. Nareszcie udało mu się pokonać Dylana. Pierwszy raz w życiu był od niego lepszy, pierwszy raz udało mu się zatriumfować. Wziął Chikoritę i przytulił mocno do piersi. Był z niej taki dumny, tak samo jak ze wszystkich swoich pokemonów. To dzięki nim zaszedł tak daleko. Przybiegli Lyra, Volt, Damian i Lucas. Wszyscy gratulowali mu zwycięstwa. Cole podszedł do Dylana. - To była niesamowita bitwa. Dziękuję Ci za nią, jesteś naprawdę świetnym trenerem – rzekł do niego Cole i podał rękę. Dylan przez chwilę się wahał, jednak i on podał rękę Colowi. - Dzięki, ale to ty jesteś świetnym trenerem. Ja jestem jedynie trenerem. Pokazałeś mi jakie wartości w życiu trenera są najważniejsze. Tak naprawdę, sporo się od ciebie nauczyłem, nie tylko dzisiaj, ale podczas całej mojej podróży. Dziękuję i życzę powodzenia w dalszych zmaganiach. – powiedział Dylan uśmiechając się. Po raz pierwszy Cole widział go takiego pogodnego. - A więc… nie zostajesz już na resztę zmagań w lidze? – powiedział do niego Cole - Nie… ale będę cię obserwował. Wyruszam teraz do regionu Kanto. Zamierzam podbić tamtejszą ligę. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Do widzenia Colu. Życzę Ci wszystkiego dobrego. – powiedział Dylan po czym pogłaskał Chikoritę i odszedł. - I tak zakończył się niesamowity pojedynek Cola i Dylana. Cole jest naszym pierwszym półfinalistą. A teraz czas na kolejną walkę. Damian zmierzy się z Lyrą! – krzyknął Freddie O’Martin. Damian i Lyra spojrzeli na siebie. - Już czas… - powiedział Damian. Od teraz przyjaciele stali się rywalami. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI… Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Paul, Katie oraz Joshua opuszczają Johto i wyruszają w dalszą podróż * Carol i Emanuel zostają do końca ligi, po czym wspólnie z Lyrą wyruszają w podróż po Hoenn * Maya również zostaje do końca ligi * Rozpoczyna się pełna bitwa Cola i Dylana ** Dylan objawia, że jego Gloom ewoluował w Vileplume ** Dylan objawia, że jego Sneasel ewoluował w Weavile ** Dylan objawia, że jego Machoke ewoluował w Machampa ** Chikorita po raz pierwszy pokonuje Quilavę * Cole pokonuje Dylana i przechodzi do półfinałów * Dylan zmienia nieco swój charakter oraz podejście do pokemonów * Relacje Cola i Dylana nie są wrogie * Dylan wyrusza do regionu Kanto * Rozpoczyna się walka Damiana i Lyry Debiuty Pokemonów * Vileplume (Dylana; debiut; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Weavile (Dylana; debiut; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Machamp (Dylana; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Naomi' *'Damian' *'Zack' *'Paul' *'Katie' *'Carol' *'Emanuel' *'Oliver' *'Joshua' *'Maya' *'Dylan' *'Volt' *'Freddie O'Martin *'Siostra Joy *'Lance' *'Sędzia' *'Publiczność' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Weavile *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Azurill' (Lyry) *'Noctowl' (Cola) *'Electabuzz' (Cola) *'Houndoom' (Cola) *'Poliwrath' (Cola) *'Mismagius' (Cola) *'Ampharos' (Dylana) *'Muk' (Dylana) *'Vileplume' (Dylana) *'Weavile' (Dylana) *'Machamp' (Dylana) *'Quilava' (Dylana)